The tale from the wind.
by Goggle Sparks
Summary: The story about a mercy gnoll-killer druid who was raised by the Splitpaw Gnoll...review it if you like
1. Prologue

A/N hope you will enjoy this…

**The tale from the wind**

            "So…you are the only furless prisoner here…. have you ever fear to stay here… forever…Bark?"

            The brown dog humanoid asked a human prisoner who lived inside the small cellar.

            "You looked so new around here" said the human prisoner " where is that white humanoid guy who always brought me some foods?"

            The gnoll suddenly fill with anger of the lack of prison attention. It raises its sword and point at the human prisoner. 

            "We, the torn ear are in charge this place now and you! Bark! Who are you doing in this place! Tell me now, or I will cut your throat with my sword!" 

            "Hey! Hey! Cut it down…I just a prisoner, Okay?" said the human prisoner, trying to push the sword away from his throat. "I have been living here with my white gnolls friend since I was born…I didn't know anything about myself! My parent…my friend…I have none! All I know that I lived in this dungeon the those white dog humanoid…And that's what all I knew about myself!"

            The brown gnoll put his sword away as he said to him in the pure evil voice 

"Then…it seem like you have to stay here a little longer…Bark! I shall reported to my leader about you and let him decided what to do with you Next!"

            The Tornear's gnoll left a human prisoner behind the bar. Long enough for the man to start thinking about his upcoming fate.

            "Great! Now what I'm going to do been trapped here since born and now the unfriendly brown gnolls are about to beat me up" thought the human prisoner looked at the key hanging on the wall "I can't take it any more I shall find the way to get out of here!"

            The key was so far away that he wouldn't be able to reach it by his range. He looked at the key hopelessly then thought as he prayed 

"I never believe about any god in Norrath than my splitpaw friend…" He though to himself before closing his eye and wished. "But if any god in this world could get me out of this trouble…I will worship them as long as I lived"

            Suddenly the wind flowed into the room as it brews the key off the hook and into the ceiling. 

            "Seek Te'Anara in Surefall, my lad," said the mysterious voice from nowhere. "She will guide you to the way to serve me…"

"Thank…whoever god you are…" a human prisoner then took the key and opened the ceiling. A human prisoner running for life as many brown gnolls noticed and went after him"

            "BARK! PRISONER ESCAPE! GET HIM BARK!" Yelled one of the brown gnoll. 

            Many gnoll tried to rush him, but somehow the mysterious force devoured on his feet as he ran quicker and quicker. The human prisoner felt that he has a sprit of wolf entered his body. He finally made it up to the surface as he still ran like mad…

            "Ha ha! FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREE…." said the human prisoner franticly before his feet stopped and caused him to trip and fall on the ground.    

            "Ouch…that hurt," said the human prisoner as he heard a strange sound in his mind "Go…to the north…till you found the stone bridge…then…head for the west!"

            "You?" asked the human prisoner, remember back from the dungeon. "Who are you? What is your name?"

            There was no response except for the wind that suddenly blows him, hard enough to take him, and suddenly stopped as it dropped the human prisoner into the stone bridge below. The human prisoner was knocked unconscious.

            "Hail there stranger!" said one of the guard "I never see you around here before…. are you a traveler of highpass, or are you a traveler of Qeynos?" 

          "Qeynos? Highpass?" said the human in confusion. "…Oh yeah! The city name…I almost forgot…do you know where Surefall Glade is?" asked the human prisoner as the guard replied "Just keep heading west till to reach the Qeynos hill…. Why do you ask me for that?"

            "That the place I might need to go," said the human prisoner.  

            "Okay…take your time than…you will need to pass west karana and Qeynos hill before you reach Surefall though" replied the guard. He looked at the prisoner's face again as he continued "By the way stranger…I never seen you around here before…what's your name?"

            "Casrafar…" replied the human prisoner "Casrafar Garon…why?"

A/N: next chapter might come up if I have a time to write it!

This woofy is out Woof! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 1

            Far away from the city of Qeynos to the quite land of Surefall Glade, Casrafar Garon, Druid of Surefall, reading the sheet outside Te'Anara's druid guild carefully, the sheet was written in common.

            __

                                                      **Wanted**

**                              10,000 platinum piece, dead or alive! (Preferred Dead)**

**            Name:** Gembone Gemskelly

            **Known carrier:** Beguiler                       

            **Race:** Last seen in skeleton form

            **Crime:** KilledHolly windstalker and Cros Treewind and looted their stuff, charmed twelve Qeynos guards to rob the bank for moneys, illegally exported Black burrow stout around Antonica, commanded his illusion pet to kill Baobob Miller and Chandra Miller to loot their high quality bear pelt.

            **Appearance: **Commonly seen as an Erudite in the shiny purple robe, two stern on his hands and rune cowl on his head; last seen as the skeleton with illusion pet.

**            Warning: **Gembone are believed to be the enemy of all continents except Erudin; please be caution while attempting to kill him.

            The Druid inspected his purse until he measured that there was nothing in the purse rather than two pieces of copper, three pieces of silver, and one pieces of gold. 

            "May be I should catch this guys," murmured the druid, looking at his dusty leather armor and the smoldering brand on his hand. "Perhaps those money should be enough for buy me a new pair of boot"

            The druid walked away from his guild and toward to the exit of the Surefall glade entrance.

Next Installment: The Druid who was raised by the Gnoll is about to embark against the Beguiler with two stern, can he make it!? …Stay tune till I have the time to write this.

This woofy is out ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back and enjoy! ^-^

The green hill of Qeynos breezed the day with cool wind, coming from the cave to Surefall glade. Today was usually day for the Sayers, the Millers, but for Casrafar Garon, it was the beginning for the hunt. The druid murmured with his magical words that turned his skin into rock. 

            "That should do it" said Garon, knocked his hard rocky skin, and held his smoldering bland on his right hand and the small shield on his left. "The wanted said that he might be here…may be the sprit of Karana will guide me to him"

            The druid inhaled deeply for the flash air of new morning as he walked into the path where his keen sense took him. He began to walk, to the left and then straight to the green hill. It took him an hour of tracking the evil beguiler till he saw the strange ruin far away from the distance. The ruin was filled with undead presence, yet the man could still sense the living presence nearby. The living presence was strong along with the mana presence. It was sure that either he might have to wipe the floor with this Beguiler, or die trying it. 

            "Strong…." Said the druid, imaged the appearance of his outlaw Beguiler. "…. Must be that evil Beguiler…*sigh* …whoever he is May Karana forgive me for this…" 

            The druid approached the room silently. His mind filled with the image of the evil caster, killing everyone for his own pressure, robbing everyone for the bag of platinum, and using the illusion of the skeleton to cover his identity. The druid walked into the ruin, stopped on one of its corner and glanced his eyes slowly to see the source of this strong present.

                             ***HE HE HA HA HA*  *BOOM* *CRACK* **

"C'mon! We haven't got all day!" 

            The druid stared at the walking skeleton in surprise. His image seemed to prove everything wrong when the skeleton shape began to shift back into the form of the walking creature. The Beguiler was black, not the black of his robe but the black of skin, carried the strange looking mug on both hand.  The man wore himself with fine jewelry that went along with his shiny purple robe and golden boot. The smokes flowed out of his hand as he tapped his foot impatiently at what Garon could describe as the floating sword with shield, fighting with the hoard of skeletons.

            "Can't you kill just them all?" yelled the Beguiler, corrected the piece of bone chip on the ground into his knapsack. "My client needed twenty packs of bone chips to Qeynos by tomorrow and all I have is two bone packs and the stupid creature who couldn't even do as I said!"    

            For Casrafar, this wasn't the outlaw that he expected at the first place, but judged from his face; this Erudite was definitely the man he saw on the wanted list. 

"This is too easy," said Garon, to himself, stood behind the broken wall, didn't believe how Qeynos and Surefall guard said on the wanted sigh as most dangerous threat. The druid then shook his hand and resumed his eyes at the Beguiler…. the man that he assumed to bring him a great reward for his capture.

            The druid judged the movement of the beguiler, thinking for the way to capture him. At first, Garon though nothing, but to show him the wrath of nature magic, but then again, destroy some of his magical armor would aid him during this fight.

            "WHO'S THERE!" shouted the Beguiler to the broken wall. It seemed that Garon had waited too long that the man finally caught his presence. 

            Without giving the man a chance, Casrafar appeared from his hiding, murmured the magical word and pointed his finger to Beguiler's robe. The robe suddenly combusted by flame as the flying sword flew toward the druid along with the screaming of the Beguiler. 

            "MY ROBE! MY SHINY METALLIC ROBE!" screamed the Beguiler, threw of his bringing robe to the ground while the druid parried the flying sword's blow with his torch. As an erudite attempted to save his burning robe, Casrafar murmured the magical word as the sword was snared and entwined with his magical root. The druid quickly strikes the sword with his fire spell. He cast until the sword, fell, melted onto the ground and disappeared into the thin air. 

            The druid gazed his eyes at the Beguiler, who dropped his mugs on the ground and held the piece of what once his protection robe. The Beguiler looked at the eye of the human. His eye filled with rage as if he going to kill him right one the spot.

            "…You." Said the Beguiler. "…Do you know how long does it take…for me…TO BUY THIS METALLIC ROBE!"

            Without the word, Casrafar quickly ran toward the beguiler for the first strike.

            "For Karana!" He shouted, ran to the Beguiler.

            Before his weapon could touch the flesh of the erudite, the beguiler shouted "Boltran's agacerie!" and the druid felt no more. 

TBC…

This woofy is out! ^-^


End file.
